1. Field
Example embodiments provide an image sensor and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device is used in a digital camera and a camcorder, etc., to capture an image and to store the image as an electrical signal. The imaging device includes an image sensor separating incident light according to a wavelength and converting each component to an electrical signal.
There has been an ongoing demand for reduction in the size of the image sensor. Recently, in order to reduce the image sensor size, an image sensor having a stacking structure has been researched.
However, in the image sensor having the stacking structure, a color signal of a lower device may be distorted by an upper device where the image sensor receives light first, and the color signal of the lower device may be distorted by structural problems of the stacking. Thereby, the color reproduction characteristics of the image sensor may be deteriorated.